1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting brackets and, more specifically, to mounting brackets for compressors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of different mounting methods are known for mounting compressors including compressors having an hermetically sealed housing. Some mountings are designed to absorb vibrations caused by the compressor. Such mountings may be relatively complex and add to the expense of the compressor. Other mountings are designed to provide an effective and cost efficient support for the compressor. Many compressors have hermetically sealed housings and mountings for such compressors must be secured to the housing in a manner which does not violate the hermetic seal.
An improved, cost efficient and effective mounting for compressors, including compressors having an hermetically sealed housing, is desirable.